<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's Just How the Cookie Crumbles by Wonderful_Joys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766004">That's Just How the Cookie Crumbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderful_Joys/pseuds/Wonderful_Joys'>Wonderful_Joys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Idiots in Love, M/M, Stress Baking, Too much fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderful_Joys/pseuds/Wonderful_Joys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just cookies, playful banter and two lovebirds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Metsu | Malos/Shin | Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's Just How the Cookie Crumbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long week for the Torna crew. With all the battles against the merry do-gooder Rex and his team as well as having to deal with the actual planning of their plans, it should come to little surprise that the team was feeling both stressed and drained of any energy they could require. Jin had decided that he would relax while also giving everyone a small treat for all the work they all had done. Lora’s secret sugar cookie recipe that she never shared with anyone… well except Jin of course, but only after years of building her trust that she finally shared the recipe with him. Jin hid a small smile as he walked towards the kitchen aboard the Monoceros. </p><p>Upon arriving at the kitchen Jin schooled his expression, giving Mikhail a cold look causing him to quickly leave the area in search of one of the two siblings of their team. Sighing, Jin brings out a hair tie and pulls his hair back before getting started. He locates and pulls out the ingredients needed and quickly sets to work, losing himself in the task of baking.</p><p>***</p><p>Malos had been searching for Jin for hours wanting to cuddle with his partner before the next shit storm came to disturb the members of Torna. He was now in a foul mood from searching for Jin for most of the afternoon. Walking to the bridge he finds Mikhail bothering Patroka and Malos can tell that she is at her wits end with his bullshit.</p><p>“Hey! Have any of you seen Jin?” He calls grumpily to the two.</p><p>“Uhh… Yeah! He was in the kitchen last I saw him,” Mik replies helpfully. “Good luck though he looked more pissed off than usual though so maybe you could lift his spirits oh great leader.” he finished with a teasing tone and a playful bow.</p><p>Malos rolled his eyes at Mik’s foolishness, turning to leave with a wave of his hand to the two, before heading in the destination of the kitchen. A warm smile graces his usually cool face as Malos thinks about how far they have come since their first real meeting 500 years ago. His relationship as well as his plans for the future have changed alot since he met Jin. Secretly he knows that he wouldn't be as stable or happy if he never discovered the ice blade huddled in that ally all those years ago. <br/>As he enters the kitchen he leans against the frame watching Jin as he commanded the kitchen on his own. Then the smell floated over to him. Inhaling deeply Malos held back a moan as he sighed deeply. Jin was making his favourite cookies! Licking his lips Malos sauntered over to the counter, staying out of sight of his partner, and attempting to steal some of the uncooked cookie dough before Jin catches him here. He’s just about to grab a small handful when the temperature in the room drops and an icy hand grabs a hold of his wrist.<br/>“What do you think you’re doing Malos?” Ice drips from Jin’s words as he looks at him cooly.<br/>“Uhhhh……. Getting some cookie dough.” Malos replies with a cheeky grin.<br/>“And what made you think that I would let you do such a thing. Especially with how many cookies I need to fully satisfy the other three. In particular Akhos and Mikhail’s sugar cravings.”<br/>Malos grins cheekily, “You will never be able to fully satisfy that craving Jin. Besides what’s a little cookie dough missing to the huge batch that you have?”<br/>“You are fully aware of the consequences Malos. You won’t win this.” Jin’s eyes flick quickly to the timer that he set for the rest of the cookies, before looking back at Malos with a pointed look. “No cookie dough if you want cookies later. Don’t test me on this Malos. So help me architect, you will not enjoy the next few weeks.”<br/>Malos chuckles “ Of course my dear, I wouldn’t think to displease you.” <br/>The smile on his face was much too wide to be trusted Jin noticed. But he sighed as the timer went off and left Malos Watching the Aegis out of the corner or his eye while he grabbed another batch of cookies from the oven and chilled the pan enough that the cookies could be removed to cool more while he got another round in the oven. Just as he went to set the tray down he noticed Malos moving closer to the batter and with a clang he had Malos pressed up against the far wall with a growl. “Don’t. Touch. The. Fucking. Batter” <br/>Wide eyed, the dark blade looked down at his counterpart in surprise. Leaning down to place a kiss on the corner of Jin’s mouth Malos sighed “ Yes my love. I promise I won’t try to steal the batter.” Blushing gently blushed and desperately wished he had his mask to hide it. “Can I stay to at least spend some time with you babe? No more funny business, promise.”<br/>Jin sighes knowing that he’s already lost this battle and will let Malos stay while he finishes the last few batches. “Only if you won’t eat anymore dough. I’m kicking you out If you do.”<br/>Malos gives him a tender smile that only Jin will ever see. Kissing him gently before relaxing into Jins hold on him waiting for the other to remove himself from their position. “Of course I would expect nothing less from you,” the timber of Malos’ voice sending a happy trill through Jin’s body electing a shiver down the blades spine. Jin’s blush flushes deeper at the reaction as he pulls away to place the next batch in the oven.”<br/>“Sit down then if you insist on staying then.” He grumbles focusing back on the task at hand. Malos smiles grabbing onto his hand before he can get too far and kissing the back of it before taking a seat across from him at the counter.<br/>For the rest of the afternoon the conversation coming from the two leaders is light filled with gentle smiles and soft laughs, as well as looks of utter devotion cast between them when the other isn’t looking. As the timer on the final batch goes off and the cookies start to cool Jin calls the other three down to get their treats. As the other blades bicker over the sugar cookies Jin looks on fondly. Feeling Malos’ arms wrap around his waist he leans back slightly the feeling of belonging and family thick in his heart. Even with all the struggles and hardships that the group face nothing beats the connection that they all share. It will only get harder from here but at least they have each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>